Asuka
Asuka is a Blade Master of Sword Art Online and is the second main protagonist of Sword Art Online: Clashing Blades. She is the mother of Yamato Haseo. Appearance Asuka wears a white and red top with a black skirt, with red leggings and black combat shoes. She also wears black gloves inscribed with flame runes that allow her to imbue her sword, Flamberge, with fire. During her training with Kirei Kyosho alongside Ishi, she was required to wear a white hakama with a red bottom piece, and wears the outfit during her entire stay there. Towards the end of Clashing Blades, Asuka changes her outfit and wears a black top and black pants with black heeled boots, a red double belt around her waist. Taking after Ishi, she wears a white two tailed jacket with gold trim, as well as wearing a full black runic glove on her right hand, and a black fingerless glove on her left. Background Asuka was never one for gaming, but found a special place in Sword Art Online, after a friend convinced her to play it. In the game after the Game Master trapped everyone in the game, Asuka didn't take much of an effort to complete the game after just level 18, preferring to settle down for a while, which is when she took up the job of a rune crafter, making specialty runic items for other players to continue their journey. After a few months, however, Asuka became tired of not fighting to complete the game, which is when she decided to continue on her own quest. She had some trouble, however, finding that she hadn't trained much even when she was working to level up. She eventually comes across Ishi, and the two come to form a friendship, which is when she truly began to hone her skills. After the SAO Incident, she and Ishi got engaged, and were married shortly afterwards. She helped Ishi in building a dojo behind their house so Ishi would be able to take over Kirei's position as a kenjutsu master, as per his request, at least as long as she could while she was pregnant with their child. Soon after, she gave birth to their son, Yamato Haseo. Personality Kind and caring of others, but no pushover, Asuka is desperate to prove herself as a fighter and is determined to beat the game along with Ishi. She is sometimes stubborn and may not think things through all the way, but she is a quick learner and will always learn from her past mistakes. Over time, Asuka takes after Ishi and develops a rougher, more straightforward personality, preferring to do things her own tried and true ways in contrast to the norm, but still retaining her kindhearted nature. Asuka is known to have a fiery temper, and can sometimes be quick to anger. Like Ishi, Asuka calls herself a Player Killer Killer, with a goal to hunt and kill others who needlessly kill players. Relationships Ishi Asuka first met Ishi when she asked him to escort her to Vespera from Talmia. He reluctantly agreed, and friended her after they had arrived, also with reluctance. Asuka soon after wishes to become stronger, and enlists Ishi's help. After spending a bit more time with her, Ishi helps her with her training and soon after takes her as a sort of apprentice in becoming a Blade Master. Asuka falls in love with Ishi as the two grew closer, and the two eventually become a couple. Asuka displays a fierce loyalty to Ishi, shown by her staying with him even as his journey became much more dangerous for both of them. She is devoted to never leaving his side until they both escape the game. Yamato ' Asuka sees many similarities between Yamato and Ishi, and trusts Yamato despite what he is known for. She does not believe he is as bad a person as he may claim. The two worked together while hunting down Hao. 'Hao ' Asuka holds hatred towards Hao for almost killing Ishi, and during Ishi's coma she swore to hunt him down. Abilities Sword Art Online *'Level: '52 *'HP: '9452 *'Main Equipment: **Flamberge Starting out as a lower level without much combat skill, under Ishi's guidance Asuka quickly developed her skills to become a competent swordswoman. She uses her speed and agility to her advantage much like Ishi does, as well as using her runic abilities to imbue her weapon with certain elements (mostly fire). Working together with Ishi, she continues to hone her skills and becomes a force to be reckoned with, eventually earning the title of Blade Master. Sword Art Online (End Game) *'Level:' 96 *'HP:' N/A *'Main Equipment:' **Flamberge **4 Small Blades By game's end, Asuka had achieved a reputation as an extremely skilled swordswoman, being respected and feared by friend and foe alike for her impressive combat ability that is rarely seen in players of Aincrad. As a Blade Master, she takes after Ishi considerably, to the point where her combat style is very similar to his, and her exceptional skills with her blade earns her the title of "The Crimson Blade Master". Skills Sword Art Online (End Game) Gallery ASK.png ASK4.jpg ASK2.png IshixAsuka-FTkd.jpg|Ishi x Asuka by FedeTkd Music Theme Trivia *Asuka is left handed. *Asuka in japanese means "tomorrow's fragrance". Category:Character Category:Player Category:SAO Player Category:Blade Master Category:Survivor of SAO Category:Female Category:PK Killer